


Get on the desk

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Get on the desk

“Get on the desk.” Marco commanded me, his hands finding my waist as he backed me against the solid oak of the desk. His lips latched onto mine and I ran my fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair, holding his face close as we kissed.

I pulled away for a second and looked him dead in the eye. “Make me.” I said both words very slowly.

He smirked at me before doing as he was told. He lifted me, gripping beneath my thighs until I was laid back against the desk, I watched as he undid his belt, sliding it from the loops he threw it beneath the desk. He unbuttoned his jeans, and as he took them off I sat up and grabbed his hips, dragging him closer until he was against me, my legs on either side of his hips.

I pushed my hands beneath the hem of his shirt, ghosting over his abs before I stopped. I looked up at him for a second before grabbing the material and yanking it upwards and off over his head.

He bent his head to my neck, dotting kisses wherever he could reach. I clutched his shoulders tightly and pressed my lips to his ear.

His hands found the bottom of my dress, as he ran his hands up my thighs. He paused, toying with the material between his fingers. I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped, bringing his face up to meet mine, away from my neck.

I pressed my lips against his softly, softer than the kisses had been.

He brought my dress up and we broke apart as he pulled it off over my head.

I leant back, pulling him with me until my back was flat, pressed against the desk. He slowly broke away from the kiss, lifting himself from me, just leaning over me and leant down, pressing warm, open mouthed kisses to my breasts and collar.

His hands rubbed up my sides and to my shoulders, his fingers going beneath the straps of my bra and pulling them down.

His hands moved to my back as I arched beneath his lips, and he unclasped my bra. His fingers fumbled just ever so slightly with the small clasps. He removed the bra, throwing it aside and cupped my breasts in both of his hands as he softly sucked at the flesh of my left, his thumb circling over my nipple eliciting a small moan from my lips.

His hand slid down the centre of my body, stopping just above my underwear, I looked him dead in the eyes as he slipped his hand under the soft fabric.

He slide his fingers over my clit, only touching it for the briefest of moments before he pulled his hand out completely. He grasped the material of my underwear and pulled it down to my ankles, from which I kicked it off onto the floor to join the rest of our clothes piled there.

Grabbing my hands, he dragged them to the hem of his boxers, hanging off of his hips. Biting softly down on my lip, I began tugging at his underwear. He kicked them the rest of the way off and they dropped to the floor.

“No more teasing.” I said softly, my breath hitching in my throat as he lowered himself down onto me, his hips grazing mine tantalizingly.

He pushed my legs farther apart, hitching them further up around his hips. My heels began digging into his back as he pressed himself closer.

He teased me a bit, agonisingly, before moving into me. His hips bumping against mine sloppily at first as he built his pace.

He found the right angle quickly, impressively so, better than any lover I had ever had before him. I felt his chest against mine, his breath fast, heavy and warm against my shoulder where he buried his face.

He brought his head up and we kissed sloppily, mouths bumping together as his hand cupped my jaw for a moment.

His fingers traced down my neck, across my collar and shoulder making me shiver, down my arm to the crook of my elbow which he circled, and then he found my hand. His fingers slid through mine and pressed my hand against the oak, he pushed our hands off of the side holding them above us as he thrust, harder than before.

I gripped his shoulder with my free hand, arching my back, my breasts pressed up against his chest. I was becoming increasingly more breathless with every thrust. Angling my hips upward I gave him a much deeper angle.

“Fuck.” The curse slipped off of his tongue.

He released my hand and we both grabbed for the edge of the desk, clinging to it until our knuckles turned white as we were both pushed over the edge. He dropped his face back to the crook of my neck, nuzzling his nose there gently.

I panted, unable to breathe properly, my chest heaving.

He looked up after a few moments, shifting his weight off of me, which felt like a loss, and pressed a kiss to my lips.

“love you.” He said softly.


End file.
